


Perfect Motel Night

by aam5ever



Series: Team Crazy Mad [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, I need to show my myan love, M/M, Smut, and the only way to do that is to show myan making love, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Ryan finds an attraction to Michael. Michael doesn't shy away from it. One thing leads to another, and they find themselves with bodies pressed against each other in a barely lit motel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow smut that hasn't been written in a while!   
> I hope you enjoy the work!

Lips pressed together, Ryan let out a small breath before leaning more into Michael. He felt the other’s hands grasping at his shirt, stained from former improperly washed blood, in a sort of desperate manner. At the same time, they got a firm grip and pulled him closer to Michael’s needing mouth. The air felt hazy; it was like moving through a dream. Dark, only illuminated by the moonlight and passing car headlights outside the shuttered motel windows. It had an old scent, but all Ryan could smell at the time was Michael’s aftershave mixed with a smoky feel. 

 

They were so close together that Michael couldn’t exactly say where he ended and Ryan began. Angling his head upward, he tried to have Ryan pressed up against him. His hips also rolled forward, as if trying to find some sort of connection with the other man’s. If James Ryan Haywood was a drug, Michael would be unapologetically hooked. He couldn’t resist himself in this very moment. It was build up finally paying off in an oh so glorious way. 

 

Ryan took a moment to pull away. He made his way to the bed, and as he sat down Michael climbed onto him to straddle his lap. The younger of the two wasn’t hesitant to be forward, his crotch pressing into the growing bulge in Ryan’s pants. It made them both sputter slightly for a second. “Michael-”

 

“Sh-shut up, kiss me.”

 

Mouths overlapped each other, Michael holding onto Ryan’s face as he let himself get lost in the feeling. His eyes were basically screwed shut, blocking out everything besides the man before him. The man he was on top of. Oh God was this amazing, and he felt like he was either in God’s good graces or the devil’s for getting to experience this. 

 

The only sounds in the room were the bed’s soft creakings, followed by the motor of a passing car and their own wet kisses taking up any of the empty space. Although it was a rather cool night, Ryan felt like he was getting warmer and warmer by the second. 

 

Pulling away, Michael pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan retaliated with letting his lips gently graze Michael’s throat, which made him gasp slightly. His mouth was barely agape, intaking more air when Ryan took the previous positive reaction as an invitation to begin creating small hickeys. Michael wasn’t sure how Ryan liked it in bed; was he into the quieter type, or loudmouths? He wasn’t exactly self conscious, but definitely wondering. That was, before Ryan nipped at a sensitive patch of skin with his teeth and Michael moaned involuntarily. 

 

Hearing Michael’s reaction made Ryan a bit more hot and bothered than he expected he would get. He let his teeth graze Michael’s neck a bit more, drinking in every sound and appreciating each time he twitched or ground into Ryan as a response. He felt Michael begin to move away from him and get off of his lap. Ryan’s blue eyes followed him as he got on his knees before him. Feeling energy and excitement buzzing through his veins about doing this for Ryan for the first time, he looked up at him the entire time his hands worked the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down the track. Ryan shifted, moving himself so he could aid Michael with undressing his lower half. 

 

Once Michael finally got to feel Ryan’s cock right in his hand, he was a bit breathless and restless. The need to please was strong, so he immediately brought his mouth to the head of it and began to suck gently. Above, his ears picked up the gentle moan of Ryan. His fingers curled into the bedsheets, long sandy hair in that messy ponytail slipping off his shoulder and swaying behind his back. Ryan tilted his head back. “Fuck, Michael...” He said before letting out a small moan, Michael’s lips wrapping around his dick so perfectly that it made him want to fuck right into his mouth. He moved his hands from the bed to Michael’s head, but only so his hands could run through Michael’s auburn curls. They were so soft, so easy to grip if he wanted...

 

Michael was bobbing his head already when he felt the hold on his head tighten. It wasn’t too much, and Michael knew exactly what Ryan really wanted to do. He began to push himself, straining to see just how far he could go. One of his hands worked the bottom shaft of Ryan’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach, but besides that, he could almost just hit the base. He could tell that proving so was doing wonders on Ryan, and let him push his head down again and again before forcing his head up for a bit of air. His lips were wet and a brighter, flushed pink; his face wasn’t too far behind in shade. Streams of spit connected his mouth to Ryan’s dick, coated in Michael’s saliva. He looked up at Ryan, who bit his lip at seeing how attractive and downright sexy Michael looked on his knees. “I-I want you to fuck my mouth, Rye.” He said, a tad bit hoarse. He brought his face close to Ryan’s cock again, letting his lips brush the head of it before following his before statement with, “I want you to push your cock into my mouth, and then fuck me afterwards. I need you, Ryan.” 

 

It was almost enough to make Ryan cum right then and there. He stood, Michael moving back slightly so he had room to do so, before his hands found their way into Michael’s curls again. They gripped tight in the hair, and his dick worked its way back into Michael’s mouth. His head tilted back again, taken by how good the feeling was as he began to do what Michael asked of him. 

 

Below him, Michael’s knees felt a bit weak. He had began to touch himself through his jeans, and then zip them down and glide his hand over the head of his own cock. It made him shudder as Ryan thrusted into his open mouth, tongue tasting the shaft. He felt like all of Ryan was in this, dick almost hitting the back of his throat time and time again. Michael was never more thankful for his lack of gag reflex like he was now. 

 

“Michael, I-I’m...” His words were barely there, moaning time and time again. Michael then pressed his palms to Ryan’s thighs, pulling away from Ryan’s cock. His mouth was a mess with saliva and still a lingering hot from Ryan. Michael was fully hard now and wanting Ryan more with each passing second. He stood with assistance, and felt Ryan’s hand in his boxer briefs to please what was there. Their lips met again in broken kisses, Michael breathing out heavy sighs each time a wave of bliss hit him. 

 

Ryan then had Michael undress himself, retrieving some lube and condoms from the bedside dresser. “You were prepared for something like this then?” Michael asked, eyebrow raised with the question.

 

“Guess you could say that.” Was Ryan’s simple response, rolling the condom on. He let Michael lay on the creaking bed, somewhat scratchy covers under him. To others it would probably feel uncomfortable, but to Michael it felt perfect. He let his knees come upwards, Ryan’s free hand guiding him. The other had lube in hand, applying it to his two fingers before carefully pushing into Michael.

 

A soft groan escaped Michael, cock reacting to the action as well. Ryan felt that Michael was already rather relaxed and used both fingers, letting them push into the man even more. They then came back out and repeated the process, Ryan working Michael’s opening. Michael gripped the scratchy sheets, sweat beginning to show on his brow. He was feeling every movement, and loving every second. “Shit- harder, Ryan.” He asked, almost demanded, of the other. Immediately he felt the difference, Ryan moving his hand faster and harder into Michael. It made him properly moan out loud, followed by a curse and another borderline pornographic noise.

 

“Fuck me, Ryan. Fuck me h-hard, oh God just-” He couldn’t stop his mouth. It felt too good, and his words just kept coming. “I want you in me, Rye. I want to feel your big cock inside of me and, mmph, I w-want you to fuck me!” 

 

In their history, Ryan did know that Michael had a mouth on him. It had crossed his mind that that would carry into the bedroom, so he wasn’t too surprised. The words were a turn on, and Michael was absolutely begging for Ryan to do something more. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Michael, who felt the absence almost instantly replaced by the tip of Ryan’s dick. Michael looked up at him, chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily and swallowed in anticipation. 

 

Pushing in, Ryan grunted and felt himself entering Michael. It was like heaven, being so close to this destructive, beautiful man. Michael was thinking the same thing, looking up at Ryan and his blue eyes and disheveled sandy brown hair. He saw the focused yet blown out pupils, the slightly chapped lips from where he had been licking and biting all night. It was such a wonderful sight, and Michael felt himself go slightly teary eyed from the perfect pressure and pleasing sight.

 

He also slightly cursed himself for being so damn emotional over a good fucking.

 

Ryan was beginning to rock forward at a steady, slow rhythm. It was good, but Michael wanted a bit more. “Harder...” He said clearly, and when Ryan began to increase his speed he braved every moment of it. His voice cracked when he let out a louder, “H-harder, Ryan! F-fuck-” 

 

Feeling the other man’s need for that request to be fulfilled, Ryan pushed himself to thrust into Michael harder each time he asked. When Michael moved his hand to jerk himself off, Ryan grabbed it by the wrist and held both his hands to the bed over Michael’s head. There was a small glint in Ryan’s eyes when he did that, and the action alone made Michael even more turned on. His cock was feeling neglected, at full mast and hitting his stomach each time Ryan pounded into him. “Oh fuck, Ryan I love you I need you- holy sh-shit Ryan! Fuck me, oh God just fuck me-” Michael’s loud chorus of words accompanied the sound of flesh hitting flesh in the dark motel room.

 

“R-Ryan, I’m gonna...” Michael exclaimed when Ryan hit a sweet spot for the third time in the row, but didn’t cum just yet. He suddenly felt Ryan pulling out, and was about to whine before he was directed onto his stomach. Now on his hands and knees on the scratchy bed, Michael was relieved to feel Ryan’s hot, thick cock entering him again and keeping the pace he had beforehand.

 

His arms trembled with each thrust, feeling his dick wanting to climax more and more. His breaths were heavy when they weren’t all out moans, and Ryan was also grunting behind him. When he finally felt an overwhelming pressure he couldn’t take anymore, Michael exclaimed and came. White streams of cum fell to the bed, getting on the sheets right below him. His arms gave out and his face dropped to the bed sheets, ass up still. 

 

Ryan didn’t slow down or ease up. He had continued to fuck Michael like he had all this time, if not harder. Michael let out more moans, feeling overstimulated and sweltering hot all over. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. Ryan finally seemed to be finishing when he leaned into Michael more, pulling him in and upright. Michael brought himself up, back now up against Ryan’s sweaty chest and face angled towards the other man’s that was behind him. Ryan thrust upwards into Michael one last time before shuddering and coming to a stop, holding Michael there for a second to catch his breath. When he pulled out of Michael, the younger man gently let himself fall back onto the bed. Ryan watched him lay there and turn his head, hairs a bit in his flushed face and lips moist and pink. 

 

He couldn’t think of anything more perfect to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever
> 
> Send me asks if you'd like!


End file.
